Die Malfoys verabscheuen es, ignoriert zu werden
by Ron Ravenclaw
Summary: Oneshot. Was will Draco zu Harry sagen? Und warum scheint er so sehr auf ihn sauer zu sein? Kann wie eine Prequel von Die Vergangenheit verändern gelesen werden, muss aber nicht. Rating wegen ein paar grobe Worte. Übersetzung aus dem Französischen.


Hallo an alle! Hier ist die Übersetzung eines OS von Draconwing4: _Les Malefoy ont horreur d'être ignorés_.

 **Disclaimer:** Alles gehört zu J.K. Rowling, außer der Geschichte, die von Draconwing4 ist, und der Übersetzung, die zu mir gehört. Die Korrekturen sind das Werk von Verliebtindich.

 **Spoilers:** Die ersten fünf Bände.

 **Die Malfoys verabscheuen es, ignoriert zu werden.**

„Potter."

Harry hob den Kopf und eine argwöhnische Augenbraue.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?"

Neben ihm fühlte er, wie auch Ron sich umdrehte, und er konnte fast sehen, wie er die Stirn runzelte. Um sie herum schwieg ein großer Teil des Gryffindor-Tisches, neugierige Blicke richteten sich auf die Szene, dann wurden ein paar Beleidigungen in die Richtung des Slytherin geworfen. Der blonde Slytherin, der einen hochmütigen Ausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, ignorierte sie völlig. Draco, der hinter Harry mit den Händen in den Hüften stand, schaute den Jungen, der lebt, mit einem mürrischen Ausdruck an.

„Wir müssen reden", zischte er zwischen seinen zusammengepressten Zähnen.

„Tatsächlich? Und darf man wissen, worüber Harry mit dir diskutieren möchte?", griff Ron ein.

„Nicht dich habe ich angesprochen, Weasley!", erwiderte der Slytherin mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck.

Ron errötete heftig und presste die Zähne zusammen, ließ aber Hermine eine Hand auf seinen Arm legen und Malfoy, der seinen Blick auf der Hand des Mädchens länger ruhen ließ als nötig, bevor er eine spöttische Augenbraue hob, einen giftigen Blick zuwerfen. Hermine errötete wegen der offensichtlichen Anspielung, aber ihr Blick wurde vernichtend und versuchte, ihn davon abzuhalten, irgendwas zu sagen.

Erstaunlicherweise ignorierte Malfoy auch sie völlig und drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um:

„ _Nun_ , Potter?", rief er ungeduldig aus.

Harry runzelte die Augenbrauen, so sehr war er von Dracos Verhalten verwirrt. Der Slytherin verpasste gewöhnlich keine Gelegenheit, den Gryffindors insgesamt, und Harry und seinen Mitschülern insbesondere, gegenüber spitze Bemerkungen zu machen.

Wenn er darüber nachdachte, Malfoy hatte seit einiger Zeit relativ Ruhe gegeben. Einige sarkastische Kommentare in den Gängen, ein paar düstere Blicke, wenn sich ihre Augen leider trafen, aber keinen Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Kein boshaftes Gerücht oder keinen Versuch, sie Punkte verlieren zu lassen. Wenige Leute hatten es bemerkt – immerhin näherten sich die Jahresendprüfungen und Malfoy war bei seinen Beleidigungen und bei seinem Abscheu den Gryffindors entgegen immer noch heftig. Bei seinem Abscheu, ja. Bei seinem Hass, nein.

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen, stand auf und stieg über die Bank, um zu ihm zu kommen. Obwohl sich Draco stark darum bemühte, genauso hochmütig und gleichgültig auszusehen wie sonst, sah Harry deutlich das erstaunte Blitzen, der kurz auf seinem Gesicht erschien.

‚Davon überzeugt, dass ich dich zum Teufel schicken würde, Malfoy?'

„Harry?", rief Ron ungläubig aus. „Du willst ihm doch nicht folgen?"

Harry drehte sich kurz um und winkte seinen Freunden zu.

„Ihr werdet meine Sachen für mich nach oben bringen, ok? Ich treffe euch im Gemeinschaftsraum."

Ron und Hermine wechselten einen besorgten Blick, dann nickten sie.

„Komm nicht zu spät, Harry."

Mit diesen rätselhaften Worten drehte sich Hermine wieder zu ihrem Essen um. Ron warf Malfoy, der mit der eleganten Erhebung einer Augenbraue seine Ratlosigkeit ausdrückte, einen bösen Blick zu, bevor er es seiner Freundin nachmachte.

Doch Harry verstand die heimliche Warnung und blickte über seine Schulter zum Lehrertisch. In der Mitte des Tisches hatte Professor Dumbledore ein heftiges Gespräch mit dem winzigen Professor Flitwick. Er spürte Harrys Blick und warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick mit seinen stechenden blauen Augen zu, bevor er sich wieder zu seinem Gesprächspartner umdrehte. Der junge Gryffindor, der dies als eine ungesagte Zustimmung verstand, lächelte und sah den Slytherin an, der ihn mit einem unerforschlichen Ausdruck anstarrte.

„ _Nun_ , Malfoy?", meinte er sarkastisch.

Malfoy gewann wieder die Fassung und schnüffelte hochmütig, dann wandte er ihm den Rücken zu und ging zur Eingangshalle. Harry folgte ihm und blickte geistesabwesend ein letztes Mal hinter sich.

Nicht weit von Dumbledore und Flitwick starrte Snape nachdenklich Dracos Rücken mit vor seinem Gesicht gefalteten Händen und mit gerunzelten Augenbrauen an. Auch er traf kurz Harrys Blick, bevor sich der Zaubertränkemeister wieder seinem Essen zuwandte.

Harry runzelte die Augenbrauen und holte seine Nemesis hinter den Türen der Großen Halle ein.

oOoOoOoOo

Draco führte ihn durch das Labyrinth von Gängen, Treppen und Geheimgängen, das Hogwarts war. Harry folgte ihm zehn gute Minuten still, bevor er begann, die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin, Malfoy?"

„Klappe, Potter."

Nach dieser ach so lehrreichen Antwort drehte sich Malfoy um und blickte kurz in den leeren Gang, den sie gerade überquert hatten. Eine Geste, die begann, zu einer wirklichen Manie zu werden.

Malfoy war nervös.

Er konnte alles tun und sagen, um dies zu verheimlichen, doch selbst Harry, der nicht besonders aufmerksam war, wurde sich dessen bewusst. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, starrte den Slytherin lang an und wog das Für und Wider ab.

Schließlich seufzte er laut, als Draco zum xten Mal an einer Kreuzung innehielt, um die Umgebung in einem deutlichen Beweis der Paranoia – umso deutlicher, da sie wirklich niemand getroffen hatten, seitdem sie die Große Halle verlassen hatten – zu betrachten, und ergriff den Slytherin am Arm, bevor er ihn in den linken Gang führte.

„Potter, was machst du denn da?"

„Klappe, Malfoy."

Harry zog ihn durch einen langen Gang, stürzte sich hinter einen Wandteppich, hinter dem eine Treppe versteckt war, die er hinaufstieg, bog an einigen Kreuzungen ab und stoppte schließlich vor einer nackten Wand. Sobald Harry seinen Arm freigelassen hatte, blickte sich Malfoy argwöhnisch um.

„Was ist denn das für ein Ort? Es erinnert mich an etwas… Und auf die Gefahr hin, mich zu wiederholen, was machst du denn da, Potter?"

Harry, der damit beschäftigt war, vor dem Slytherin hin und herzugehen, antwortete nicht.

Man muss wissen, dass es die Malfoys nicht mögen, ignoriert zu werden. Sie verabscheuen es sogar.

Draco ging wütend einen Schritt nach vorne…

„Pott…!"

Und drei Schritte rückwärts. Harry warf ihm einen amüsierten Blick zu, dann ging er zur Tür, die gerade eben vor ihm erschienen war.

„Was ist los, Malfoy? Ein reinblütiger Zauberer mit einer ach so guten Erziehung wie du ist von der Erscheinung eines magischen Raums in Hogwarts sicher nicht überrascht, oder?"

Malfoy warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu, doch er gab sich nicht die Mühe zu antworten, während er nach dem Gryffindor mit einem misstrauischen Ausdruck eintrat.

„Jetzt erinnere ich mich. Hier habt ihr euch, du und deine Groupies, während des fünften Jahres getroffen, nicht wahr?"

Der Slytherin hatte ein hochmütiges Lächeln, und Harry wusste wohl, dass er an dasselbe dachte wie er: Wegen – oder dank, alles kam auf die Ansicht an – Malfoys waren Harry und seine ‚Groupies' von dieser lieben und vermissten Umbridge – ungefähr so sehr vermisst wie Hagrids Knallrümpfige Kröter. Eigentlich weniger – auf frische Tat ertappt worden.

Harry schlug die Tür laut zu, was den Slytherin aus seiner selbstzufriedenen Trance zog. Er drehte sich mit den Händen in den Hüften und einem warnenden Blick zu ihm um.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung, oder mindestens wäre es einige Monate vorher der Fall gewesen, zuckte Malfoy nur mit den Schultern und entfernte sich einige Schritte, um den Raum zu betrachten. Klein und wenig möbliert gab er ihnen nur ein oder zwei Sofas und einen niedrigen Tisch zur Verfügung. Es gab kein Fenster, und das Licht war von zwei bloßen Fackeln mit den Wappen von Hogwarts darauf gegeben.

Malfoy runzelte die Augenbrauen und Harry erriet noch einmal, was er dachte: Auf keinen Fall hätte dieser Raum die DA mir all deren Mitgliedern empfangen können. Das stimmte schon, denn es war nicht der Raum, den sie benutzten, um zu trainieren. Tja, nicht wirklich.

Harry ging und setzte sich, dann sprach er, um die Aufmerksamkeit des Slytherin auf sich zu lenken:

„Hier sollten wir unsere Ruhe haben. Niemand wird eintreten können, so lange wir drinnen sind."

Oder mindestens darum hatte Harry den Raum der Wünsche gebeten: Ein Ort, wo sie sprechen könnten, ohne gestört noch gehört zu werden. Das zeigten deutlich die dicken Wände, die wahrscheinlich noch dazu mit Zaubern belegt waren.

Malfoy warf ihm einen argwöhnischen Blick zu, setzte sich aber doch Harry gegenüber. Es gab einige stillen Sekunden.

„Nun, Malfoy, _du_ wolltest mich sprechen!", rief Harry ungeduldig aus. „Ich habe etwas Anderes zu tun als zu warten, bis du dir die Mühe machst, den Mund aufzumachen!"

Draco warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zu, dann beugte er sich nach vorne, um ihn zu beobachten. In Verlegenheit geraten setzte sich Harry tiefer in seinem Sessel.

„Seit einem Moment beobachte ich dich, Potter."

„Seit sechs Jahren beobachtest du mich, Malfoy, und ich habe gelernt, es als ein schlechtes Zeichen zu interpretieren."

„Halt den Mund, Potter. Ich rede von diesem Jahr."

Harry hob eine erstaunte Augenbraue, aber Malfoy ließ ihm keine Zeit seine Verlegenheit auszudrücken.

„Du hast es abgelehnt, wieder in Gryffindors Quidditchmannschaft zu spielen. Du verbringst einen großen Teil deiner Freizeit in der Bibliothek oder in Snapes oder McGonagalls Büro. Deine Noten in Verwandlungen und in Zauberkunst werden besser und du bist der beste Schüler der Schule in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Außerdem verschwindest du fast jedes Wochenende und du erlaubst dir nächtliche Spaziergänge im Verbotenen Wald, ohne dass irgendjemand dabei irgendeinen Grund findet, dich zu tadeln."

Harry blinzelte mit den Augen. Einmal.

„Nun, Potter?", fragte Malfoy, während er sich in seinem Sessel bequemer und tiefer setzte.

Zwei Male. Dann drei.

„Du spionierst mich aus!"

Draco schnaubte verachtend.

„Oh, bitte. Ich bin ein Slytherin… Aber warum machst du so ein Gesicht, Potter? Etwas zu verstecken, vielleicht?", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

Harry warf ihm einen düsteren Blick zurück.

„In solchen Zeiten hat jeder etwas zu verstecken, Malfoy", erwiderte er mit einem eisigen Ton.

Er stand auf und ging auf die Tür zu.

„Und jetzt, wenn du mir nichts Interessanteres zu sagen hast…"

„Nicht so schnell, Potter."

Harry drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass Draco auch aufgestanden war und ihn nun anstarrte.

„Was mir im Ganzen am schwersten ist, Potter, ist die Tatsache, dass du Quidditch sein gelassen hast. Was ist los, auch dies ist nicht schön genug für Den Großen Harry Potter?"

Harry hinderte sich daran, das Gesicht zu verziehen. Der Ton, den Malfoy benutzte, markierte fast leuchtend die spöttischen großen Buchstaben, die Malfoy seinen letzten Wörtern gab. Er kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Jeder hat seine Prioritäten, Malfoy."

„Oh, Entschuldigung, das stimmt, dass Der Herr Retter Der Welt keine Zeit mit einem unbedeutenden Spiel zu verschwenden hat. Der Herr ist beschäftigt."

Draco hob die Stimme nicht, aber sein Ton war von Zorn schwer geprägt, und falls Blicke töten könnten, hätte Harry nun die Prophezeiung lügen lassen, indem er hier und jetzt zusammengebrochen wäre.

„Glaubst du vielleicht, dass es mir gefällt?", erwiderte er verärgert. „Willst du meinen Platz? Ich gebe ihn dir, Malfoy! Aber ich zweifle daran, dass es irgendjemandem hilft, außer deinem höchst hohen Ego!"

Malfoy schien sich sofort zu ärgern und er ging einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Aber sieh mal, wer spricht! Armer, kleiner, verwöhnter Gryffindor, die große…"

„Erkläre mir, wo das Problem liegt, Malfoy!", schrie Harry lauter als seine Beleidigungen. „Erkläre es mir, denn ich sehe es überhaupt nicht! Du solltest froh sein, oder? Slytherin wird dieses Jahr den Pokal gewinnen!"

Leider war das die Wahrheit. Trotz aller Bemühungen von Ginny, Ron und den anderen war es ein schwerer Schlag für die Mannschaft gewesen, als Harry, Angelina und Katie sowie die Zwillinge die Mannschaft verlassen hatten. Die Neuen, auch wenn sie vielversprechend waren, verfügten nicht über die Erfahrung ihrer Vorgänger, und wenn die Gryffindors ordentliche Spiele machen konnten und wenn es ihnen gelang, Zweite im Pokalturnier zu sein, führten doch die Slytherins mit einem bequemen Vorsprung, und sie würden ein Wunder brauchen, damit das letzte Spiel des Jahres, Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, irgendetwas an der Sache ändert.

Als Harry seine Entscheidung veröffentlicht hatte, der Mannschaft nach dem Umbridge-Fiasko nicht wieder beizutreten, hatte ein großer Teil der Gryffindors nicht daran glauben können und hatte es immer wieder versucht, ihn seine Meinung ändern zu lassen. Ron selber hatte zwei gute Wochen lang geschmollt, bevor er begriffen hatte, dass er dies nicht gerade frohen Herzens tat, weit davon. Hermine, was sie betraf, hatte ihn sofort verteidigt – und es hatte nichts mit der Tatsache, dass sie nie Quidditchfan gewesen war, zu tun. Allmählich hatten die Gryffindors es angenommen, dass der Junge, der lebt, mit der Rückkehr von ‚Du-Weißt-schon-wem' andere Sorgen hatte, als das Quidditchpokalturnier. Doch Harry war immer noch auf sich selbst sauer.

Seltsamerweise ging Malfoy einen Schritt rückwärts vor Harrys Ärger und schien noch ein bisschen mehr zu erblassen. Seine Augen leuchteten mit einer Art von Zorn voller Frustration und seine geballten Fäuste zitterten vor Ärger. Doch er sprach kein Wort.

Die Stille dehnte sich einige Augenblicke lang aus, während Harry eine Antwort erwartete. Als es offensichtlich wurde, dass nichts kommen würde, warf er dem Slytherin einen letzten düsteren Blick zu, drehte sich um und ging hinaus.

Allein zurückgeblieben, setzte sich Draco langsam wieder und er zwang sich, die Fäuste zu lockern und sich zu beruhigen.

„Sehr gut, Potter", murmelte er zwischen seinen Zähnen – denn ein Malfoy murrt nicht. „Nur Er und seine Todesser interessieren dich, nicht wahr? Sehr gut. Du hast es so gewollt."

Er stand auf und ging auch aus dem Raum, dann ging er ohne einen Blick rückwärts zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, ohne der Tür, die verschwand, sobald er sie geschlossen hatte, Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Ein Malfoy _erträgt es nicht_ , ignoriert zu werden.

oOoOoOoOo

Harry verbiss sich knapp ein Gähnen und hüllte sich ein bisschen mehr in seinem Tarnumhang, bevor er dem Gang, den er überquerte, ein paar schnelle Blicke zuwarf. Seitdem ihm Malfoy zwei Tage zuvor anvertraut hatte, was er nicht hätte wissen dürfen und doch wusste – verfluchtes Frettchen –, war Harry während seiner nächtlichen Spaziergänge – wie sie der Slytherin genannt hatte – aufmerksamer.

Er bog links ab und versuchte dabei, die Rüstung nicht zu berühren, die in der Ecke Wache stand, dann ging er auf einen wohl bekannten Wasserspeier zu.

„Getrocknete Kakerlaken."

Ein Säuseln erklang und die Statue ging still beiseite. Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, ging Harry schnell durch die Öffnung und ließ die Zaubertreppe ihn bis zum Eingang von Dumbledores Büro führen. Er ging nach vorne und hob eine Hand, um an den Türflügel zu klopfen, aber er hielt plötzlich inne, als er Stimmengeräusche auf der anderen Seite vernahm. Zögernd näherte er sich ein bisschen mehr und er spitzte die Ohren.

‚Nur, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich nicht störe.'

„…Malfoy…"

Harrys Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich sofort auf das Gespräch. Darum betend, dass der alte Mad-Eye Moody nicht im Raum stand – sonst würde er ganz schnell ein Déjà-vu haben, drückte Harry sein Ohr an die Tür.

„… weiß nicht, was geschehen ist, Albus", sagte Snapes Stimme. „Aber die Veränderung ist offensichtlich. Vor kaum einigen Tagen drückte der junge Mr Malfoy eine gewisse Gleichgültigkeit dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber aus, und auch wenn er nicht völlig dagegen war, wie sein Vater sich Seinen Reihen anzuschließen, schien es mir möglich, ihn davon abzubringen. Heute scheint er deutlich dazu entschieden zu sein, ein Todesser zu werden."

Harry schreckte hoch, ging rückwärts und starrte den Türflügel an, ohne ihn zu sehen. Ganz schnell kam er wieder zu Sinnen und hörte wieder aufmerksam zu.

„… erstaunlich", erreichte ihn Dumbledores Stimme. „Mr. Malfoy entzündet sich selten für irgendetwas, vor allem so plötzlich. Haben Sie keine Ahnung davon, was diese Veränderung bewirken konnte?"

„Vor zwei Tagen hat Mr Malfoy Mr Potter zu einem Gespräch unter vier Augen aus der Großen Halle geführt. Am nächsten Tag war er besonders aufgeregt…"

„Wirklich? Ich bin nicht davon überzeugt, dass Ihre Meinung darüber völlig objektiv ist, Severus, aber wenn Sie recht haben, wäre es interessant zu wissen, was die beiden einander gesagt haben…"

Harry hörte nicht weiter zu. Mit leerem Blick drehte er sich um und ging wortlos weg.

oOoOoOoOo

„Hey, seht mal her, da kommen die Vipern!", rief Colin Creevey aus.

Harry lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von seinem Gespräch mit Ron ab und folgte dem Blick des jungen Fünftklässlers. Auf der anderen Seite der Eingangshalle ging die ganze Mannschaft von Slytherin mit Malfoy an der Spitze für ihr zweimal wöchentlich stattfindendes Training auf das Stadium zu. Gryffindors Mannschaft kehrte gerade von ihrem eigenen Training zurück und war von Anhängern eingeholt worden, die nicht unbedingt der Trainingseinheit zugeschaut hatten und unter denen Harry und Hermine waren. Mit finsterem Gesicht schauten sie zu, wie sich ihre Gegner näherten.

Malfoy warf ihnen nur einen bösen Blick und ein spöttisches Lächeln zu und ging mit erhobenem Kopf vorbei. Die Mannschaft von Slytherin, die seinem Beispiel folgte, ging vorbei, ohne stehen zu bleiben, während sie den Gryffindors einige spöttischen Gelächter und beleidigende Bemerkungen zuwarfen.

Neben Harry presste Ron die Zähne zusammen und ballte die Fäuste, während er sich anstrengte, ihnen nicht an die Kehle zu springen. Hermines wachsamer Blick hatte zweifellos viel mit seiner seltsamen Selbstbeherrschung zu tun.

Die Slytherins gingen schließlich aus dem Schloss.

„Verflixt, wenn ich mir zuhörte…", murrte Ron.

„Es scheint mir klar, dass es keine gute Sache wäre, Ronald Weasley", warnte ihn Hermine streng, so dass der junge Mann vorsichtig beiseite Schritt, um sich ein bisschen von ihr zu entfernen. „Alles in Ordnung, Harry? Du machst einen seltsamen Eindruck…"

Harry blieb einige Augenblicke lang still und regungslos, während die andere Gryffindors weitergingen.

„Er hat mich ignoriert", antwortete er schließlich, während sein Blick immer noch die großen Türen anstarrte.

Hermine und Ron tauschten einen perplexen Blick.

„Harry…?", versuchte Ron, doch gleich berührte ihn sein bester Freund leicht, ohne ihn anzuschauen.

Ron setzte einen verärgerten Ausdruck auf und drehte sich um.

„Also wirklich, jetzt ignorierst du mich?!"

Harry hörte ihn nicht. Er lief der Mannschaft Gryffindors nach und traf sie halbwegs von den Treppen. Er ignorierte Colin, der versuchte, ihn in ein Gespräch mit einem seiner Freunde zu verwickeln, erreichte die Spitze der Gruppe und klopfte auf Alicias Schulter. Das Mädchen drehte sich um und warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Ich muss mit dir sprechen, Kapitän."

oOoOoOoOo

„Beide Sucher stoßen teuflisch schnell zum Boden hinab! Ist es etwa der Schnatz?"

Harry hörte geistesabwesend, wie im Stadion die Zuschauer plötzlich Ermutigungen und Jubelrufe ausstießen, aber das Getöse wurde vom Pfeifen des Windes an seine Ohren sehr gedämpft. Vor ihm schoss der Rand von Malfoys Quidditchumhang durch die Luft, einige Zentimeter vor seiner Nase. Der Slytherin hatte den Schnatz kaum eine Zehntelsekunde vor ihm erblickt, aber eine Zehntelsekunde macht einen großen Unterschied bei guten Besen.

Harry war nicht davon überzeugt, dass sein Mangel an Training irgendwas mit der aktuellen Lage zu tun hatte. Offen gesagt war er vom Gegenteil überzeugt. Der Ausdruck auf Malfoys Gesicht, als ihn Lee Jordans Nachfolger – ein Ravenclaw, dessen Namen Harry vergessen hatte – mit einer donnernden Stimme angesagt hatte, war mehr wert gewesen als eine lange Rede.

Als sein Name angesagt worden war, war Harry wie ein Blitz aus den Schatten des Umkleideraums geschossen und er war abgeflogen, um eine Ehrenrunde zu machen. Und während der Kommentator den beinahe hysterischen Zuschauern von Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw zusammen, die ihm zujubelten, seine unerwartete Rückkehr so spät im Jahr erklärte, starrte ihn ein Slytherin an, der auf dem Grund mit seinem Besen in der Hand stand. Sein Blick war so starr und eindringlich, seine Aufmerksamkeit so unglaublich ausschließlich, dass sich Harry auch zu ihm umgedreht hatte.

„Beide Sucher sind jetzt Seite an Seite und der Goldene Schnatz hält uns immer noch in Atem!"

Malfoy zitterte. Trotz der Distanz, die sie trennte, wusste Harry, dass er zitterte und dass seine auf seinem Besen gepressten Finger seine Gelenke erblassen ließen. Allmählich änderte sich sein Ausdruck und ein unerforschliches Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. In jenem Augenblick wusste Harry, auch wenn er kein Legilimentiker war, was Malfoy dachte. Was ihm diese grauen Augen sagten, war…

„Malfoy steigt wieder hoch! Das ist nicht zu fassen, ich habe ihn nie so gut spielen sehen wie heute! Der Sucher von Slytherin zeigt endlich sein wahres Können!"

‚ _Ich werde dir zeigen, wozu ich fähig bin, Potter! Rechne nicht damit, dass ich dir einen einfachen Sieg gebe!_ '

Ein halbes Lächeln hatte seinen Weg auch auf Harrys Lippen gefunden und beide wussten, was es meinte.

„Erstaunlich! Wunderbar! Unglaublich! Liebe Zuschauer dieses letzten Spiels des Jahres 96/97, vergesst nie, was ihr gerade seht: Ein Sucherduell wie es Hogwarts nie erlebt hatte! Selbst die Treiber und ihre Klatscher halten sich daraus!"

‚ _Ich habe keinen Augenblick lang daran gedacht, Malfoy…_ '

„Sie sind jetzt wirklich nah! Eine letzte Bewegung und… Ja! Merlin, habt ihr dies gesehen? Wer hätte dies geglaubt?"

‚ _Aber hoffe doch nicht zu viel._ '

„Harry Potter hat den Goldenen Schnatz gerade gefangen! Eine Spitzenfigur, die von einem jungen Wunderjunge vom Quidditch verwirklicht wird, um ein unglaubliches Spiel zu beenden! Gryffindor gewinnt mit 320 zu 140 und _gewinnt_ den Pokal!"

Bei den Gryffindors ist ein Wunder immer möglich.

oOoOoOoOo

„Potter…"

Harry drehte den Kopf und grüßte den Ankömmling mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick.

„Malfoy."

Draco tat es ihm gleich, dann setzte er sich nah zu ihm trotz des leicht nassen Grases. Einige Minuten vergingen so, außerordentlich still. Harry lag mit hinter dem Kopf gekreuzten Armen da und betrachtete weiter die Sterne, während Malfoy, der im Schneidersitz saß, die Ränge des Stadiums anstarrte, ohne sie zu sehen, und während er einige Grashalme zerrupfte.

„Potter…"

Harry drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um.

„Nächstes Jahr… Auf keinen Fall hörst du Quidditch auf."

Der Ton war fest, der düstere Blick auch. Harry lächelte ihm zu, ein offenes und aufrichtiges Lächeln, das den Slytherin fast in Verlegenheit geraten ließ. Dann ließ er sich ohne Antwort nach hinten fallen und legte sich faul im Gras.

„Was ist los, Malfoy?", kam endlich die spöttische Antwort. „Hast du bei dir eine Neigung zum Masochismus gefunden?"

Es gab ein Luftzischen und das dumpfe Geräusch des Leibes gegen den Leib, ein längeres „Uuuuufffffffff!", und ein gekrümmter Harry beschäftigte sich damit, seinen gequälten Magen zu streicheln. Malfoy schnaubte, dann erlaubte er sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln.

Die Malfoys sind sehr besondere Leute. Denn sie sind von Natur aus hochmütig genug und schenken den anderen deshalb selten Aufmerksamkeit. Wenn aber eine Person bei ihnen ebendiese Aufmerksamkeit zu sich lockt, werden sie alles tun, um die ihrige zu sich zu locken, auch etwas so Dummes wie der Diener eines Dunklen Magiers zu werden. Sein Vater, der von der Macht und dem Charisma des jungen Tom Riddles verführt worden war, hatte diesen Fehler begangen und es versucht, der nächste Mann zum Dunklen Lord zu werden. Heute war nur noch er ein Bauer unter anderen, der auf einem schönen Regal aufgeräumt war und darauf wartete dienen zu können. Aber ein Bauer ist ein Bauer und Bauern interessieren Harry Potter nicht.

Daher, was Draco betraf…

oOoOoOoOo

Einige Klopfen an die Tür seines Büros lockten die Aufmerksamkeit von Albus Dumbledore, Schuleiter der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei Hogwarts, und nebenbei Leiter des Orden des Phönix.

„Ja?"

Die Tür öffnete sich und ließ die Passage frei für die Silhouette eines Sechstklässlers von Slytherin mit blonden Haaren und grauen Augen und mit der zufriedenen Miene eines Menschen, der weiß, wie er das bekommen kann, was er wünscht.

„Entschuldigung, Herr Professor. Störe ich Sie?"

Ja, die Malfoys sind wirklich zu Vielem fähig, um ihren Durst nach Aufmerksamkeit zu befriedigen. Sogar dazu, sich gegen den mächtigsten Schwarzen Magier des Jahrhunderts zu erheben.

Denn ein Malfoy verabscheut es, ignoriert zu werden.

ENDE


End file.
